Aleatoriamente
by Shakinha
Summary: Duas garotas se encontram aleatoriamente em um banheiro da escola e isso rende uma conversa sobre um assunto no qual as duas, coincidentemente, tem problemas. GEN


**Aleatoriamente**

Era o último dia antes do feriado de Natal, vários alunos faziam as malas para voltar para casa durante esse período e alguns outros ficariam na escola por motivos diversos. Para a monitora do sexto ano de Slytherin, que já estava com as malas prontas, era mais um dia comum. A garota entrou no banheiro, mais para verificar os cabelos e retocar o batom, quando ouviu alguém soluçando de dentro de uma das cabines. Como não estava no banheiro do segundo andar, habitat de uma fantasma chorona, ela foi verificar e encontrou uma garotinha que parecia ser do primeiro ou segundo ano com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

\- Ei. – A monitora bateu na porta aberta para chamar a atenção da menina. – Está tudo bem?

A menina levantou o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas. A mais velha não a reconheceu, não fazia ideia de qual casa ela seria.

\- S-Sim. Não é nada, está tudo bem.

\- É por isso que você está chorando? Por que não aconteceu nada? Escuta, se tem alguém te importunando, é melhor me falar. Sou monitora, posso dar um jeito.

A mais nova fungou e enxugou os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Eu... Eu briguei com a minha irmã e ela não me quer em casa para o Natal.

A monitora ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha e passou a prestar atenção na garotinha.

\- Problemas com a família, então. Não se preocupe tanto, essas coisas acontecem.

\- Mas... Mas nós éramos tão amigas...

\- Isso não significa muita coisa.

\- E somos irmãs...

\- Também não significa muita coisa.

A menina olhou indignada para a outra.

\- Como assim não significa nada? É a minha família, é claro que significa!

A mais velha suspirou.

\- Eu também acreditava nisso quando eu tinha a sua idade.

A mais nova olhou com curiosidade, aguardando.

\- Olha. – A outra continuou. – Supera isso enquanto ainda é cedo. Você não é a única com esse tipo de problema aqui.

\- Você...

\- É. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Imagine que você é muito amiga da sua irmã, o que não é tão difícil, porque parece que você era mesmo.

A menina apenas confirmou com a cabeça, esperando a continuação.

\- Vocês são da mesma casa na escola, passam muito tempo juntas. Você já tinha até pensado em chamá-la para ser sua madrinha de casamento. De repente, ela te abandona. Sai de casa, vai embora para nunca mais voltar.

A garotinha cobriu a boca com as mãos.

\- Ela foi embora?

\- Sim. Deixou a família para trás, incluindo as irmãs. Incluindo eu mesma.

A mais velha continuava séria, mas disfarçou a voz um pouco embargada no final da frase.

\- E vocês nunca mais se viram?

\- Não. A última vez que vi minha irmã foi no início das férias de verão, logo depois que ela se formou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. A mais nova olhava com interesse para a monitora, que tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto da parede. Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça da menina.

\- Mas... Não tem chance dela se arrepender e voltar?

\- Não. – A loira deu um sorriso triste. – Você ainda é muito jovem, mas vai descobrir que algumas coisas não tem volta. E também, eu não acho que ela vá se arrepender.

Mais um momento de silêncio, quebrado pouco depois pela menor.

\- Então... O que eu deveria fazer?

\- Você segue a sua vida, oras. Não seja uma dessas que vira as costas para a família, para o seu nome. – Ela suspirou. – Maçãs podres podem aparecer em qualquer família.

\- Não sei se seria o caso. – A garotinha entrelaçou os dedos, sem graça. – Parece que ela não gosta mais de mim.

A monitora levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque eu sou...

Nesse momento, a mais nova foi bruscamente interrompida por um grupo de garotas mais velhas que abriu a porta do banheiro e foi na direção da garota loira, todas tentando falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Black, você não vai acreditar no que o seu primo fez!

\- Corre para ver, acho que dessa vez você consegue deixá-lo de detenção até o ano que vem!

\- É, ele e aquele amigo dele, de novo!

A monitora riu, ajeitando o cabelo.

\- Então, o que estão esperando para me levar até lá? – Ela deu uma última olhada na garotinha. – Tenho que ir, serviços de monitora. Se cuida, ok?

A menina fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça antes do grupo de sextanistas sair do banheiro.

\- Quem é aquela? – Uma das garotas perguntou. – É de qual casa?

\- Não sei. Estava chorando no banheiro, problemas de família. Dei uma assistência.

\- É, de problemas de família você entende, né?

\- Cale a boca e me leve logo para onde meu primo está fazendo baderna.

No banheiro, a garotinha que antes chorava se olhou no espelho e ajeitou os cabelos acaju, pensando no que aquela monitora havia dito. Ela parecia ainda estar ressentida com o que acontecera. O que será que teria levado a irmã dela a ir embora? Imaginou se ela mesma teria que ir embora um dia, uma vez que, no seu caso, ela parecia ser a maçã podre no cesto. Ela era a diferente. Única bruxa na família. Ela balançou a cabeça, pensando que talvez a monitora estivesse certa. Essas coisas acontecem, o que se pode fazer é superar e seguir em frente com a vida.

A menina de cabelos acaju não se encontrou novamente com aquela monitora, apenas a viu de longe algumas vezes. Não se falaram mais. Eram de casas diferentes e a mais velha não parecia notar muito os alunos mais jovens, exceto quando faziam algo que merecia algum castigo. A mais jovem seguiu o conselho, de tentar superar e seguir em frente, mas alguma marca fica para trás. E ela tinha certeza de que aquela monitora também ficara marcada, ainda que não mostrasse. Bom, a menina pensou, essas coisas a gente não costuma mostrar mesmo.

 **N/A:** Escrevi essa fic para o JP Prado de presente de amigo oculto de Natal. Espero que tenha dado pra reparar que as meninas são a Lily e a Narcissa.


End file.
